Not Today
by Infamously Me
Summary: My first Uncharted story. A oneshot about Nate and Elena finding ruins when mercenaries attack. In the fear of death Elena admits her feelings. Will Nate take this in? Probably not. Please R


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the Uncharted series, any of its character, plots, themes etc. Uncharted was created by and belongs to Naughty Dog, Inc. Trust me, if I owned it, I wouldn't be here right now, writing for you._

_**Not Today**_

_An Uncharted oneshot. This is my first time writing a oneshot and my first time writing for Uncharted so go easy on me here._

"Go, go, go, GO!" Nathan Drake shouted at the top of his lungs at his on again-off again love Elena Fisher.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Elena growled as Nate bulleted passed her.

"No, Elena you really should run!" Nate hollered back at her.

"What are you talking about?" Elena raised an eyebrow as she looked in the direction that Nathan was running away from. "Whoa now!"

Elena saw dozens of mercenaries stomping through the ruins of... well they couldn't quite figure out what the ruins were. That's why they were there, and that's when they ran into a storm of mercenaries.

"Nate... wait for me!" Elena screamed as she chased after him.

Elena jumped over the rubble, dodging flying bullets, grenades and whatever else they decided to lob at her.

Eventually a grenade went off and caused part of the tunnel, hall type thing to collapse into itself. Buying precious time for Nate and Elena because the mercenaries would have to either climb the debris or dig through it.

When Elena caught up to Nate she saw him standing in an opening with grass on the edge of a cliff. She ran into his back, almost sending him flying off the cliff. "WAH! What are you nuts?"

"No, are you? You're the one standing on the edge of a cliff!"

"Because the only way out of here is to jump or to go back the way we came and try to reach the entrance which is clogged up with guys that are trying to kill us!"

The cliff overlooked the ocean and some sharp and jagged rocks. The waves crashed into the side of the rock face. It was a long way down.

"Oh, right. We have some time to figure this out yet, the hall cave in right in front of them." Elena nodded.

"I saw that. But dammit, how long until they get around it?"Nate pointed to the caved it portion of the hall.

"Well either way we're going to die." Elena sighed in denial with a bit of nervousness in her voice as she grabbed the pistol out of Nate's gun holster. "Mind as well try to fight our way out right?"

"Uh sure?" Nate raised an eyebrow as he readied his AK-47.

"Nate if we don't make it out of this alive, I want you to know..." Elena said slowly as she pointed the pistol at the arched entrance of ruins. "... I love you."

Nate didn't seem to hear a word she said because as she was trying to figure out what to say next he was scanning the ruins that were crumbling like a cookie. "I bet if enough force was used... that whole tunnel would collapse down..."

"Nate? Did you hear what I said?" Elena questioned in disbelief expecting to hear the same thing back.

"Uh yeah, yeah... you want to club me or something." Nate nodded as he picked target points in the stone.

"Ugh..." Elena hissed. "Even when we're about to die and I say something meaningful you still won't listen!"

"Huh? Now I heard that for sure!" Nate snarled. "I do so listen!"

"No you don't! It's why we've broken up dozens of times! Well that and all you do is mooch off of me by living in my penthouse apartment, using my water and electricity, eating my food, leaving your crap laying around... shall I go on?"

"Hey, there's some half decent sex in there somewhere too!"

"Doesn't make up for it..."

"Did for me" Nate smiled like a Cheshire cat as the cries of the mercenaries grew louder. "Stand back!"

The mercenaries came running like a burning flame down the hall, shooting through the glassless windows as they made their way to the pair.

"Just a little farther..." Nate smiled cleverly as they first dozen men came to the arch. "NOW!"

Nate started to fire rapidly at the deteriorated stone, chipping away chunks of the hall. Pieces of rock fell onto the heads of the men.

"Nate what are you doing?"

"Shoot the stone, if we can get it to cave in they'll be toast!"

Elena fired at the mercenaries instead to keep them at bay, several headshots every time.

"Elena! Shoot the stone, not the men! They'll keep coming anyway!"

"Don't tell me what I'm doing buster!"

"I'm not, I'm suggesting!"

"Well... shut up!"

Eventually as the stone fell onto the heads of the men and they got dust in their eyes the entire tunnel like hall collapsed on top of the mercenaries.

The sun beamed onto the black stone. Dead men were hidden beneath the debris. Elena tried not to think about that as she looked into the large, empty circle in the middle of the ruins that the hall wrapped around.

Nate took a step onto the rubble and reached for Elena's hand to help her up. She rejected the climbed up herself.

"Am I a genius or what?" Nate grinned not expecting any praise from Elena.

"Yeah, and the Pope's not Catholic." Elena snickered climbing over the wreckage trying to reach the empty circle that she and Nate were examining before Nate alerted some mercenaries when he fired his pistol at a bird that wouldn't shut up.

"He isn't?"

"Oh my, c'mon Nate let's get out of here before we get into any more trouble."

"... To the next room we go!" Nate smiled. "Oh and don't think I forgot about you wanting to club me."

"Actually I said... ah forget it. Let's go" Elena rolled her eyes knowing that today would not be the day that Nate hears how she truly feels.


End file.
